masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:StagedDom19/Missing the Main Problem
Note: This is my first blog post, so even though I'm not worried about mispelling or grammer and such, I due tend to drag on certain topics, but I'll try to keep it to a minimum. Moving on: I have been a watcher for a long time on this Wiki, reading some riveting posts, and some not so much. However, even the great bloggers didn't catch onto the main problem troughout the latter two Mass Effect games. There was no point to the choices we made. I know what you are thinking: "Wait, but ME2 was good." Well that my good sirs and ladies, is wrong. However, we will jump onto that space car when we come to it. Before I move on to the main blog, I would like to state that I believe Bioware somewhat failed in making a fantastic game series all because of character development and of course lies. I understand these are some heftly charges, but now I will explain everything. The reason that I stated Bioware failed with character development was because besides a handful of characters(Wrex, Legion, Mordin, Liara), we barely see any drive or purpose with the individuals presented to us. This mostly falls onto ME2, because I think ME1 was an amazing tale, while ME3 was just Bioware trying to catch up after losing momentum with their second game. Stating a few examples of character fails: Jack, Grunt, Samara, Jacob, Kasumi, even Miranda. Looking at these squadmates, I want you, the reader, to try and remember if any of these characters helped progess the plot. If they offered anything to the story besides daddy issues and backgrounds. The answer is no. Further, what did half of them gain from joining the crew? Garrus and Tali were only saved due to ME3.(Same can be said to Miranda, but not to the same extent. It kills me to see such wasted disk space when it could be used to make a smaller, much better written squad. As a man who focused many pages of his written works on character development and relationships, this to me is a big factor in how ME2 was a deplorable game. Now lets move on to the main issue. Choices. Did we really have any consequences to our choices to begin with? Sorry to burst your bubble, but we did not. I will solely focus on ME2 and ME3 because they are the primary factors in this fact. First I will use the choices from ME genesis. Killing the Rachni Queen, consequences? None. If you gassed her to death, you get a replacement... thanks for the waste time Bioware. Yes I know, if you save her after killing her see is useless, but why even have another queen if the choice was made already? Just to make the Rachni extinct again? Awesome. Virmire survivors. Huh, do I want a soldier or a biotic/solidier? Nothing else, except Kirrahe. Really stressing my morals here guys. Killing Wrex... he gets replaced... and no one seems to care that you said you didn't want the genophage cured... but more on that in ME3(Joy of Joys). Anyway, so killing Wrex. I know he's "cool in the summertime" and he says your name when he talks to you. He is a great character, but killing him holds nothing on the plot unless you change from paragon to renegade, then it's your own fault. It's time for the big choice in ME1, saving the Council. Big influential descision that follows you through the rest of the game.(laughs). Nope, it leads to nothing. There is an alien council in ME3(really Bioware, did you even care at that point.the answer is no.) and the Turian councilor asks for your help anyways, so was there really a choice? Nope. Starting to see a pattern here I hope. And finally romance options... not even going to touch that.(Talimancers for the win!) Now to ME2: the worst game Bioware ever made plotwise. Note, it is a great game in almost every other aspect. The main problem is it doesn't follow the trilogy. It's as if Gandalf tells Frodo: "Stop taking the ring to Mount Doom. Instead we're going to make a new fellowship(bringing back Sam and Gimli of course) and going to kill the Goblin King. Sauron is not the top priority." Sounds silly doesn't it. Well that's what ME2 is. After five terrible nonskippable minutes of watching the Normandy crash, you wake up two years later. Besides plot breaking thermal clips and Ashley/Kaiden getting pissed off at you, nothing changes. The entire game is collecting Squad mates, fixing their daddy issues, and fighting the main enemy three times. I remember fighting the main enemy every main mission in ME1, but what does that matter. I don't even know what more to say, this alone should show you storywise why ME2 was deplorable and downright a waste of time. Now it's time for ME3, where all our choices finally come back to haunt or help us. Oh wait, they don't. You still get the Krogan even if you killed Wrex and firmly defended the genophage. If Mordin died another Salarian will do it for you. If any of your squadmates died, you only lose minimal EMS for each. The only squadmate that should live is Tali. She at least affects the outcome of a plot. Killing the Queen holds no purpose, destroying the Collector base is pointless(really, after that huge explosion there was that much material left, come on Bioware), killing the council was pointless. And of course, the endings are all pretty much the same, because face it, all endings end up on a white-tree planet. This isn't just lies, this is a slap to the face. Our choices never mattered at all, so if we are sueing Bioware, we should sue them for all three games. Well there you go. I hope you enjoyed this blog. Category:Blog posts